One Hell of a Reunion
by merder4everandever
Summary: Richard decides to throw a 10 year reunion for all the surgeons who have served at Seattle Grace the past 10 years. But, everyone is different and some have even moved on from Seattle. What happens when they all meet again?
1. Prolouge

Meredith

8 years. 8 years I have been working at Seattle Grace. It seems almost surreal. Only a few years left and I will be an attending. It amazes me how far I've come. It amazes me how much I've grown since then. You see, my life has been completely weird. I fell in love with my boss, got dumped, hooked up with one of my friends, drowned, got back with the boss, got dumped again…as you can see, I lead no ordinary life. But, I'm still here. I'm still standing. I'm still trying. Trying…I'm not very good at that. I never tried with Derek, my ex. I never tried with my mom or my dad. I just gave up. I wonder how things would've changed if I did try. Maybe Derek would still be in Seattle. Maybe my dreams about my mother would stop. Maybe my dad would not be a drunk. Maybe I would be happy. But you can't change time. Time is inevitable.

Derek

New York City, the city that never sleeps, wow have I missed it. When I came back here 5 years ago, I thought I would miss Seattle, the rainy city. But, I didn't miss the city. I missed the people in it. 5 years ago I left behind a life that I worked so hard to build. A life that I loved. But instead I came back to the life I was trying to forget. I'm engaged now, and I'm happy. Sure, I'm not engaged to the person I thought I was going to marry, but that's the thing about life. It takes you places you never thought you would go, adventures you never thought you would take part in. So I've learned. I learned that you have to go with the tides, plan by the seas, and have no expectations. Expectations…those could kill you.

Cristina

Cristina Yang, cardio god. I have worked so hard to achieve that name. Wow have I worked hard. I am probably one of the best doctors out there (not bragging or anything). And I am _this_ close to becoming an attending. Wow. My love life is still insignificant but who cares when you are a cardio god. Cardio gods do not need love. They need hearts. Wait, I meant hearts literally, not figuratively. But anyways, I'm living with Meredith, my best friend. Yes, after all these years, we're still each others persons. I have grown closer to Izzie, but she will always be Doctor Model to me. Oh and did I mention I'm a cardio god?

Izzie

I made it. I actually made it. After the stares, the gossip…I made it. I'm almost an attending. My mother never thought I could do it. Hell, I never thought I could do it. But here I am, a neuro resident. Gosh, that's so fun to say! I can't believe it. But, neither can my friends. Cristina, of course, can believe it. She's a cardio resident. Meredith is a neuro resident, Alex is OBGYN, and George is general. George. I wish we could've worked out. But, after everything that happened, we fell apart. It sucks, but that's life. And boy does life suck.

Alex

Dude, OBGYN is actually a lot better than it sounds. Sure, you have to clean the babies and deal with severely hormonal mothers but it's a hell of a lot of fun. Plus, you get to meet some insanely hot single moms. It's weird though. I always wanted to go into plastics, but I chose this? Maybe it was because of Ava. Maybe it was because of Addison. Who knows? I'm done with chicks. I've been single for some time now and I really don't want to go back to dating. It's annoying. The only person I would even consider going out with would be Izzie, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't notice that I watch her sleep, or that I know she has 8 different smiles. She doesn't notice me, in fact, no one does.

George

Let me tell you a thing or two about relationships. They are hard. They require lots of work and they really suck sometimes. Izzie and I, I wanted that to last. I really did love her, and I knew that she loved me, but it just couldn't work. The reason? I will never know. Maybe I felt too guilty. That guilt never really went away. Callie's dating now, and we're on good terms. But still, what I did to her…horrible. I took vows, and I broke them. I broke them, and I broke her.

Richard

I'm a dad at heart. Seattle Grace is my house, and all my little surgeons and interns are my kids. It's true. I'm a dad at heart. I have watched each of them grow up. I have trained each of them. It's sad when you think about it. They are almost at the finish line. Meredith, wow is she a great surgeon. I still think she's hurt about Derek leaving, but she has recovered nicely. Cristina is strong and tough, as good as, if not better than Burke. Izzie is wonderful with the patients; she is actually one of the most requested doctors here. George is a mini Bailey. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't have her personality. But, his ability to perform in high tense situations is phenomenal. Alex surprised me. I never thought he would make it. But, he did…with flying colors too. My children. I'm proud of them. Lately I have been thinking of a way to get everyone together again, just like the good old days. I have come up with a 'Seattle Grace 10 Year Reunion.' Yeah, I know this isn't a high school. But I want to throw a party for all the attendings, residents, or interns that have ever served this fine hospital in the past 10 years. It's a great way of catching up don't you think? I don't know, maybe I'm holding onto the past. Maybe I miss Derek, Burke, and Addison…my three best surgeons. They left me. Derek flew back to New York, Burke went off to San Diego, and Addison fled to Los Angelos. That's probably the reason. I miss them and want them back here. A reunion would really be the only way. Of course, I'm not the only one who misses them. This is an opportunity for everyone to see each other again. Like I said, I'm a dad at heart.

**A/N: Okay so this was the prologue. Now every chapter is going to be from a different character's point of view starting from Meredith and working its way down. And basically, Richard is throwing a reunion, and all the attendings and surgeons from the past 10 years are gonna show up. But, everyone has moved on. Everyone is different than they were before. So what's going to happen when they all meet again? Well, it's going to be a hell of a ride. But, I have to know if I should continue so review please!!!**


	2. Meredith

Meredith

_Dear Meredith,_

_You are cordially invited to attend Seattle Grace's 10 Year Reunion! This is an opportunity to catch up with old friends, piers, and colleagues from the past 10 years. Please RSVP to the invitation by September 31__stt__. The event will be held at Seattle Grace Hospital in the lower level nurses' station from 5:00 – 11:00 PM on November 1__st__. Hope you can make it!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery of SGH_

I crumpled the letter in my hands and threw it in the trash. A reunion? This had to be a joke. As I threw my Dartmouth sweatshirt over my head I hurried out of the house. I wanted to get to work early so I could avoid Clark. Clark was a guy who was cute, but totally not for me. Long story short, he stalked me. Plugging the keys into the ignition, I quickly started the car and backed into the long street. I pressed the radio button and turned the volume up so high I thought the windows were going to burst. Always by Saliva blared through the speakers. I found myself singing along to the ridiculous tune about love and hate. Seriously, who cares about love? Love is stupid. It's not patient or kind or wonderful like everyone says. It's stupid. I stopped at a red light and threw my hair into a tight bun over my head. I knew this was going to be a long day. Pulling into my parking spot, I spotted Cristina walking towards the door. I quickly got out of the car and caught up to her.

"Hey," I mumbled not too enthusiastically.

"Hey, you going to that reunion thingy?"

I laughed a bit then replied, "No way."

She nodded then threw her empty coffee cup in the trash. "Me neither. It's so retarded."

"Seriously who wants to see a bunch of people from the past 10 years?"

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at me. "You think Burke was invited?"

I paused then cleared my throat. "Oh…I didn't think about that." If Burke was invited, was Derek invited too?

"Now I'm definitely not going," she said as she continued walking towards the huge crystal clean doors of the hospital.

I pushed the doors open then asked, "If Burke was invited, then Derek was too right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're still talking about Derek?"

"You're still talking about Burke!" I spat back.

"NO! I'm talking about a reunion. You are talking about Derek."

"No I'm not I'm-"

"Hey Meredith!"

I groaned. Clark. "Oh hey Clark, what a surprise." I slowly turned around and ignored Cristina's snickers.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone," she whispered in my ear before taking off into an elevator.

I forced a smile on my face then tucked my hands into my pockets. "What's up?"

He laughed. "Oh nothing. Are you going to that 10 year thing?"

"Mmhmm…I mean no, no I'm not…going."

"You should go! I'm going and I was sort of wondering…" he looked down at his feet then said in a low voice, "Can you be my date?"

Oh God! "Uhm, you see I wasn't going to go."

I saw his eyes fill up as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Oh, right…you probably already have plans. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I'll go." He slowly turned to walk away and before I knew what I was saying I yelled, "Clark! Wait."

He looked up, his eyes still sad. "Yeah?"

I hesitated then groaned, "I would love to go as your date."

A smile spread on his face as he grabbed my shoulders. "Wow, thank you Meredith! Thank you!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You won't be disappointed. I'll be your best date ever!"

"I'm sure you will…" I replied dryly. "Well I have to get to work."

"Right, well then I'll see you later."

Without saying goodbye, I headed towards the elevator. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut," I mumbled to myself as the electric doors clicked open.

* * *

"Becky all the way," Alex said as he stuffed a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. "She has bigger boobs and better hair."

I shook my head, turning the volume of _The Bachelor_ up. "No, Becky is slutty. Stacey is classy and her hair isn't bad."

"But she does have smaller boobs."

I threw a handful of popcorn at his face. "Shut up."

He threw some back then moaned, "Why are there no pregnant bitches today? I need a surgery!"

I shrugged. "Well I am on no case what so ever. I'm bored as hell."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Being on no case means no one dies."

"True."

He sighed then flew his feet up on the table. "Are you going to the reunion?"

"Yes…" I sighed, "With Clark."

He chuckled. "Oh dude…that sucks."

"You're telling me. He's so annoying. I just want to take him by the neck and scream, 'WHAT THE HELL!'"

"Just bang him already. That's all he needs."

"No, no, no…I am not doing that. That would be disgusting." I shivered at the thought.

He grinned. "Well that can't get any worse than you and O'Malley."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay!" He paused. "Should I ask Izzie?"

"Sure, why not."

He ran his hands through his hair. "No, I mean like as a date."

I immediately stopped chewing. "You like Izzie?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

I smiled. Alex needed someone. But at the same time, I was disappointed. Alex and I were like a pair. We both had emotional limitations and we both never got what we wanted. If Alex and Izzie actually got back together, I would be alone again. But hey, who was I kidding…I'm used to being alone.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty so first chapter is done. Yay! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Remember, each chapter is going to be a different character. **


	3. Derek

Derek

_Dear Derek,_

_You are cordially invited to attend Seattle Grace's 10 Year Reunion! This is an opportunity to catch up with old friends, piers, and colleagues from the past 10 years. Please RSVP to the invitation by September 31__stt__. The event will be held at Seattle Grace Hospital in the lower level nurses' station from 5:00 – 11:00 PM on November 1__st__. Hope you can make it!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery of SGH_

"Hunny, you have mail," Amy said as she finished reading the tiny, thin business letter.

"What is it?" I asked as I ran a brush through my messy hair. Lately it had been extra curly, but for some reason I couldn't cut it.

"It's a reunion thingy from Seattle?"

This immediately got my attention. "Huh?"

"Look." She handed me the letter then picked up an issue of _People_.

"Wow," I breathed as I tucked the letter in my back pocket. "That must be new."

"Are you going?"

I hesitated. Seattle? Again? I couldn't do it. Could I? "I don't know, it might be nice…seeing all my old friends."

"Have you told them about me?" she questioned as she stuck a lolli pop in her mouth. I smiled. Amy was everything you would want in a girl. Smart, funny, pretty…everything. She was the same age as Meredith and just as bossy. I proposed to her a year after we met and everything seemed to be perfect, but for the past couple months, Meredith invaded my mind. It was weird, I hadn't seen her in over 6 years yet I still thought about her. I couldn't help but wonder if she still thought about me.

"No, I lost touch."

She grinned. "Then you should go! I'll go with you…it could be our pre-marriage thing."

I raised an eye brow. "To Seattle?"

"Why not? Carpe Diem Derek…seize the day."

I laughed then wrapped my arms around her. "Alright, we can go."

"YES!" she squealed. "Should I pack?"

"Relax," I laughed. "It's not till November."

"Well it's never too early to plan ahead. What kind of weather do they have there?"

I shrugged. "It will be cold."

"Then I need to go shopping," she giggled. "Sorry, I'm usually not this excited but I haven't been on a trip in ages!"

I grinned. "Well then it's good we're going."

* * *

"Chief?" I asked as I stepped into Doctor Wilkins wide office.

He looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Oh Derek, please take a seat."

I gingerly sat down in the huge leather chair and folded my hands. "I was wondering if I could have some time off. I have a hospital reunion on the 1st in November. I just need that day off."

The smile on his face vanished. "Your not leaving me _again_ are you?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not. It's a reunion."

He leaned back against his chair. "A reunion? Never heard of that before…"

"Neither have I," I mumbled to myself.

After a couple seconds, he finally spoke. "Alright, that's fine. You can have the day off."

"Thank you sir," I replied.

As I walked out of the office I bumped into Mark.

"Hey did you get that invite?" he asked.

I nodded. Mark followed me back to New York and we grew even closer, but there was still something missing. I wasn't myself, not my whole self.

"You are? I thought you wouldn't because of you know who…"

"What?"

"Meredith man!"

I stopped. Oh crap. "She's going to be there?"

"Of course she's going to be there. She _works_ there!"

I felt my throat close up, all of a sudden my mouth tasted bitter and dry. "Oh God, I, I can't go."

"Hey, you can. All you need to do is avoid her."

I shook my head, itching at the collar of my shirt. "Is it hotter in here?"

Mark grabbed my arm and screamed, "DEREK! Quit stressing."

"I CAN'T!" I yelled back, "I haven't seen her in 6 years! _6_ years! What if she's seeing someone, what if she's married, what if she fell in love with someone else!"

"YOU fell in love with someone else Derek!"

And that's when it hit me. After 6 years…I still loved her.

"Mark…I have to let her go."

He put his hands up and sighed, "I thought you already did."

"I thought I did…"

He groaned then ran his hands through his hair. "You have one messy love life man…what are you going to do about Amy?"

"I'm not saying I don't love Amy. I probably do. But I can't love Meredith while I'm loving Amy. It can't work that way."

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked forcefully.

"I need you to help me let go of her. That way, when I see her at the reunion, I won't have any desire to…reconnect."

"Oh God," he rolled his eyes and after pausing, reluctantly said, "Fine, I'll help."

"Thank you," I sighed. "Now what do I do?"

He scratched his chin. "I don't know. For starters, stop comparing Amy and every other female to Meredith. That's a big no no. Second, when you see her at the reunion she will most likely look really sexy, so don't fall for that. Uh, third, avoid her, both mentally and physically. And uhm…if something reminds you of her, burn it."

I laughed in a mocking manner then said, "Burn it? Mark that is ridiculous."

"What? It helped me!"

"Well I'm not you! I need a saner way to eradicate her from my mind. Do you even know what the word sane means?"

He shrugged. "Well I don't go around falling in love with people then leaving them for 6 years. Derek, you knew you could never let go of Meredith, you _knew_ that! So don't go dumping this on me because this is _your_ fault, you are to blame."

This immediately shut me up because it was so damn true. I was to blame. I left.

I was a coward.


	4. Cristina

Cristina

I'm sick of it. Seriously, how many times does she have to cry over _him_?! 6 years ago he took off and left without even saying goodbye. What a jackass! Sometimes I just want to shake her and scream, "HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU!" But nope, I'm stuck picking up the pieces. I swear if he comes to that reunion (which I am forced to go to, stupid Meredith!) he better watch out. Hell, if Burke comes to that reunion, he better do the same. But, I'm not talking about Burke; I'm talking about fricken Derek.

"He's an ass Mer."

She turned around, her eyes still glassy. "I _know_! I'm not crying about him, I'm crying because I got something in my eye."

"NO, you are crying because you were just looking at a picture of him…which I can't even believe you kept!" I yelled.

The tears in her eyes fell down her face and she tried her best to wipe them off. "It's not fair!" she sniffed. "He shouldn't have left…"

"But he did, years ago, and it's time to move on hunny. There are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"But he's _my_ fish!" she whined, her tears flowing faster and faster down her pale skin.

I rolled my eyes, this was seriously getting old. "Burke left me 10 years ago and I haven't seen him since. You don't see me crying about anything. You know why? Cause I let him go. I had to let him go and-"

"And you're alone."

Geez. Ouch. "Wow, thanks Mer, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

"I'm sorry, you are right. I just had a momentary freak out, but I'm okay." She wiped the remaining tears away and smoothed out her hair. "I'm okay."

I softened then knelt down beside her. "Well how many freak outs are you going to have till you get it through your head that he's not coming back?"

She shrugged. "Probably a lot…"

"You see? That's bad. You can't do that. You have to say to yourself, 'I'm a sexy bitch, I can have any man I want!' and you know what? After you do that…you'll be able to let go."

She sighed. "Cristina…I'm not saying that."

"Say it," I challenged.

"No, I am not!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"CRISTINA!"

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it!"

"FINE!" she let out. Groaning loudly, she hesitantly said, "I'm a sexy bitch and can have any man I want."

"Say it louder," I grinned.

"What? That's ridicu-"

"Say it _louder_!"

"I'M A SEXY BITCH AND CAN HAVE ANY MAN I WANT!" she screamed. "Wow that felt good."

"Told you!" I smiled to myself then helped her up off the floor. "Now, let's get that man shall we?"

* * *

"Oh my God, you brought me to a club?"

I laughed, "You of all people should know clubs are the hot spots for single men."

"Correction," she stated, "Most of them are gay."

I shook my head, pulling out my ID. "Shut your trap will you?"

"Can I see some identification please?" the bouncer outside the door mumbled.

I flashed my shiny ID in his face then grabbed Meredith by the arm. "Can we get in?"

He nodded, then opened the door for us. "Have fun ladies."

Inside the club, you could barely see anything. Lights flashed in your face, and extremely drunk people swayed to hip hop music. I fluffed out my curly hair then walked towards the bar, holding tightly to Meredith's reluctant arm.

"Hi, apple martini and a shot of tequila please," I said to the bartender. He nodded then headed off to get our drinks. I turned towards my friend and grasped her arms. "Have fun, please?"

She hazily nodded. "I will, just give me a couple shots of these," she picked up a tequila shot and flung her head back while she downed it. "And I'll be good."

"Excuse me?"

My eyes flew to a tall, handsome man with gorgeous green eyes and beautiful brown hair. His teeth were white, he was in great shape, and his smile could probably kill you.

"Uhm yes?" I stammered.

"Are you ladies here alone?"

I saw Meredith blush and immediately thanked God for sending us an angel. "Actually, I'm taken, but she…she's single."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Cristina…"

"Oh look at the time! I better run off, call me okay Mer?"

Before she had a chance to say anything, I ran off towards the door. Finally, she seemed to be getting over _him_…and her consolation prize…not bad at all.

* * *

"IZZIE! YOU HOME?" I screamed as I entered the house.

"Over here," she replied.

I followed her voice to the kitchen where she was baking a cake. "Why are you here? Didn't you and Meredith go to the club?"

I raised my eye brows at her pissy tone and shrugged. "She met a hot guy, I took off. That was the whole point. She has got to get over Derek."

"Mmhmm…" She kept her eyes glued to a cook book and was trying her very best to act pissed.

"Okay Barbie what's your problem?"

She looked up, her brows furrowed. "You want to know my problem?" She threw her spatula down and flung off her apron. "_My_ problem is that it's only you and Meredith! My problem is that I'm not included! What the hell Cristina, why am I not worthy to be in your secret circle?! I was home alone all night and not once did you ask if I wanted to come! What did I _ever_ do to you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "It's not like that; we're different than you Izzie."

"No, that's no excuse."

"Well it's true!"

Just in time, the bell rang. _Thank God_ I thought to myself. "I'll get it!" I hurried towards the door and flung it open.

"Cristina…"

I immediately shut it, my heart in my stomach. Oh crap.

* * *

**A/N: Whoops, sorry about that September 31****st**** thing. I meant the 30****th****. Thanks for pointing that out! And yes, I like Amy too. I'm writing her to be very likable, so expect lots of drama. Now I absolutely love writing Cristina, she's hilarious. But, who's at the door? Any guesses? Review please!! It would be a great Christmas gift!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy holidays everyone!!**


	5. Izzie

Izzie

_Dear Isobel,_

_You are cordially invited to attend Seattle Grace's 10 Year Reunion! This is an opportunity to catch up with old friends, piers, and colleagues from the past 10 years. Please RSVP to the invitation by September 30th. The event will be held at Seattle Grace Hospital in the lower level nurses' station from 5:00 – 11:00 PM on November 1st. Hope you can make it!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery of SGH_

"A reunion? Did you get this?_"_ I asked Alex before we headed off to work.

He nodded. "Yeah, stupid right?"

I laughed. "Just a bit weird…"

He smiled then cleared his throat. "So uhm do you want to go with me?"

I shook my head, sifting through the rest of the mail. "Nah, it's okay. I can go by myself, plus I'll see you there anyways so…"

I saw his lips thin and immediately felt bad. Was he asking me out? "Oh, were you…?"

"Was I what? Asking you out? No, no…of course not. I just thought if you were going you know we could go together."

I grinned at his nervousness. "Why are your hands shaking?"

He instantly tucked his hands in his pockets and resumed his cocky attitude. "I'm cold okay? Shut it will ya…let's get to work."

"Okay, okay," I mumbled. Why were things so awkward with Alex all the sudden? Did he like me again? I prayed that he didn't because I just didn't feel the same way. Not after the whole George fiasco. I needed to be single for awhile. But, what was I going to do if he actually wanted something more?

* * *

"Hey, do you know if Alex likes me?" I asked Cristina when we got to the hospital. 

She rolled her brown eyes and said, "This isn't high school Barbie and I'm not Cupid."

"Come on Cristina," I pleaded, "Please! You have to know, you know everything."

"Correction, I only know things that involve me. This does not involve me so no, I do not know."

I sighed in frustration then entered the crowded elevator. I heard a few whistles from new interns and my head immediately whipped around.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" I lashed out, my voice cold and angry.

The taller one pushed his friend. "Sorry, won't happen again."

I pressed my floor and hugged my purse closer to my chest. "Good, it's degrading and very sexist."

"I agree, some people are just immature," the taller one said, looking directly at his friend.

The doors clicked to a stop and I hurriedly got off the elevator.

"Wait!"

I turned around and saw the tall intern calling out to me. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there." He said when he caught up with me.

I shrugged. "I'm used to it."

He grinned revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'm Adam." He held out his hand and I reluctantly shook it.

"Izzie Stevens," I replied, "Are you new here?"

"Sort of, and I'm not an intern if that's what your thinking."

I felt my cheeks blush. "Of course not…what are you then?"

"I'm the new neuro resident," he said proudly. "I start today."

"Oh my gosh really? I'm a neuro resident also, almost an attending. The chief told me I would have company soon."

"Oh yes, but you will have some great competition," he flirtingly said.

I giggled then tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Well we'll see…I have to go do work stuff but I'll see you later?" Work stuff? What was wrong with me?!

He grinned. "You bet."

I shot him one quick smile then headed towards the lounge. I had this giddy nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He was gorgeous, smart, and totally into me. Yet, I couldn't get Alex out of my head. Maybe I felt guilty.

"Why are you so smiley?" Alex asked as he bit into his apple.

I shrugged. "No reason."

He raised his eye brows then threw his apple in the trash. "Right, well I'll see you tonight."

"Huh?"

"Our movie night remember? Meredith and Cristina are on call tonight."

Realization dawned on me. "OH! I'm sorry; George and I are going out somewhere. We need to talk, you know?"

He nodded, but didn't meet my eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled as he slammed the door to the lounge on his way out.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

"Contractor, 35, fell off a ladder and hit his head. Severe bleeding on the left side." The EMT informed me as she rolled out a young man's gurney. 

"Okay, put him on morphine and I'll be in there to check on him. Also, order a couple CT and MRI scans so I can see what's wrong." I ordered a couple interns, one of whom was the one who whistled at me in the elevator.

They nodded then ran off into the crowded ER. I sighed and quickly took off my bloody gloves. On my way through the crowd, I bumped into the one person I was trying to avoid.

"Whoops sorry…" I stammered.

"Nah its okay," he replied.

After a short pause I asked, "Alex what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, something is wrong…talk to me."

"NO Izzie! NOTHING is wrong, okay?! I'm fine! Are you satisfied?"

"No I'm not because you are obviously upset about something," I spat back.

He shook his head. "Just forget it okay!? And while you're at it, just forget about me. You obviously don't want anything to do with me considering you didn't even bother to remember our movie night. And the strange thing is I'm not even that surprised because you don't even notice me Iz! You don't want to! So no, I don't want to talk to you!"

Then he took off leaving me alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm so happy reading all your positive thoughts! Thanks, and remember to continue with them **


	6. Alex

Alex

When I was 16, I told my dad I wanted to go into med school. I remember everything about that day, his sly smile, the chilly beer in his hand, the intoxicating aroma of perspiration and alcohol. He told me, "Med school?! No dumbass school is going to accept a retard like you! Get a grip Alex you are pathetic!" His words cut deep and ripped me apart. It was the first time I actually realized how much he hated me. I remember locking the door to my room and crying. I heard my mother scream and knew it was 2 o'clock. He always hit my mother at 2 o'clock. It was a ritual of his. I tried to run down and help my mother, but I couldn't. I was frozen in my spot on the cold floor. My sister banged on my door. "ALEX! Mom is getting hurt! ALEX HELP HER!" I wiped a sweaty hand over my face. "SHUT UP KAYLI!" Then, I heard his heavy footsteps walk up the stairs. "DAD!" my sister yelled, "STOP!" She gasped and I heard a faint whimper on the other side of the door. _He hit her across the face _I thought to myself. "ALEX! OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He banged his hard fists against my door but I sat still. "NO!" I screamed, surprising myself completely. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" That was the first time I disobeyed my father…and I did it again when I went to med school.

* * *

"Karev," Dr. Jason Lawrence stated as he handed me a chart, "Check in on all the patients in room 223, 243, and 236." 

"I'm not an intern any more." I handed him back the chart. "So you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Wrong." He slammed the chart hard in my hands. "I have authority so _technically_ I can boss you around. And I actually like this group of interns so why torture them when you are right here."

"This is a teaching hospital Lawrence." I said my voice cold and angry.

"And you still have a lot to learn Karev. Get back to me after you check on them."

I groaned loudly as he turned on his heels and walked away. He was a Mark Sloan clone except a whole lot worse. All the women loved him sure, but the guys-especially me- hated his guts.

"Hey Alex!"

I quickly turned my head around and smiled. "Hey Lexie," I replied. She and I had grown extremely close in the last five years. Not so much romantically, more friendly. She listened to my problems, she _saw_ me.

"What's up?" she asked tucking her short brown hair behind her ears.

"Nothing, Lawrence is driving me nuts."

She giggled. "Have you seen Meredith? We're supposed to do something tonight."

I raised an eye brow. Meredith and Lexie had grown closer but they were in no way best buddies. Meredith had been a wreck since Derek took off and it was only obvious that Lexie would try to comfort her. But Lexie hovered, Mer went ballistic, and George, Izzie, Cristina, and I were left to pick up the pieces.

"Uhm no I haven't seen her."

"Oh okay…" Her voice was a tad disappointed but she perked right up. "So are you going to the reunion with anyone?"

I thought back to Izzie, when I asked her. I couldn't believe how oblivious she was. "Nope, you?"

She shook her head. "No, do you uhm want to go together?"

I got to admit, I was hesitant. I mean I liked Lexie, but I liked Izzie a lot more. Maybe I had high expectations; maybe I was relying on false hope. Iz would never like me back, I had to move on…right? "Sure, why not."

She grinned. "Great, I got to get to surgery but I'll see you later."

I nodded. "See you around."

* * *

My mom once told me, "Never try too hard, you'll only end up killing yourself in the end." I never understood what that meant. Didn't you have to try hard to succeed? She told me this when I was 7 and I still remember it today. Maybe that's why I failed my medical boards and almost got kicked out of the program. I just gave up. It's what my whole family did. My mom, I don't speak to her. My sister got arrested three times for DUI (I only know this because I had to pay the money to bail her out of jail) and my father…I haven't seen him since I was 16. Sometimes I still think about him. I wonder where he is, how he is doing. Then other times I think of what a vindictive bastard he was and probably still is. 

"Are you okay?"

I looked up from my daydreaming and saw a tired Izzie standing over me, her blonde hair flowing against her porcelain skin.

"Uh yeah," I replied.

She sighed. "Alex I am so sorry about earlier. I, I didn't mean to be so selfish I was just-"

"You were what? Thinking about George?" _That's all you think about_ I thought bitterly to myself.

She closed her eyes slightly. I could tell she felt hurt, but I didn't care. "Alex, don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, and even if I did you wouldn't notice."

"STOP! Stop acting like this!" she yelled, her voice quivering with unwanted tears.

I looked the opposite direction, shaking my head. She couldn't see it, or maybe she just chose to deny it. "Izzie, what do you want?"

"Huh?" she asked, completely taken back by my question.

"Are you happy right now? Is this the life you want to live?" I was getting personal but I had to know. What was going on in her head?

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Are you happy?" My voice was a little more urgent, deeper and stronger.

"This really is none of your business."

She started to walk away but I quickly grabbed her arm. She wasn't walking away from me, not now.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Then before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her face and kissed her long and hard with as much passion as I could manage. I had to let her know how I felt. It was now or never. Pulling away I whispered, "You." Then without even meeting her eyes, I walked away…refusing to look back.

* * *

"What do we got?" I asked an EMT as I ran up to an ambulance.

"57 year old man with multiple head injuries. He got into a car crash on Route 95."

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel the pounding of my heart against my chest. "Oh my God," I said to myself…it was _him_…

…my dad.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, happy new year everyone!!! Yay it's 2008! Hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. I think it's my favorite so far. I love writing Alex. Anyways, yes I will still continue with this story after everyone's POVs are finished. I will most likely repeat the cycle. (but some characters might have more chapters than others depending on where we are in the story) But review please and more chapters will be on your way **


	7. George

George

I'm a good friend. At least, I think I am. I was there for Izzie when she lost Denny. I was there when Meredith lost Derek (both times.) And despite some evidence to the contrary, I have been there for Cristina and Alex too. I'm a good friend. Maybe I haven't been a great person in the past, but I've always been a good friend. Take Lexie for example, she had no place to live so I invited her to move into my apartment. See? I'm a good friend. Or maybe I _was_…

* * *

"George, we got mail…" Lexie called out to me as she closed the door to our tiny apartment. 

I snatched the mail from her and read my letter aloud.

_Dear George,_

_You are cordially invited to attend Seattle Grace's 10 Year Reunion! This is an opportunity to catch up with old friends, piers, and colleagues from the past 10 years. Please RSVP to the invitation by September 30th. The event will be held at Seattle Grace Hospital in the lower level nurses' station from 5:00 – 11:00 PM on November 1st. Hope you can make it!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery of SGH_

I looked over at Lexie who was silently reading her letter. "Are you going?" she asked after she finished reading.

"I have to talk to everyone else, but I guess…I wonder who came up with it."

"Probably the chief," she suggested. "He strikes me as that reunion type of guy."

"Yeah…let's get to work. We're going to be late." I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. "Wouldn't that be funny if Derek came back or something?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Oh God I hope not…she is already severely damaged," she answered, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Definitely, we'd have to kick his ass," I laughed as I backed out into the interstate.

She smiled, gathering her hair up. "You're such a freak."

"Shut up," I said pushing her. "I'm just worried about her; I mean she's one of my best friends."

"Well she's my sister."

"Exactly, anyways, what's new with you?"

She looked up, her cheeks a shade darker than they were before. "I kissed Alex."

"AGAIN?!"

"HEY! Don't judge," she yelled crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "I'm not perfect."

"When was this?" I asked, stopping at a red light.

"Last week. I don't think he thought anything of it, but I don't know…" She took a tube of lipstick out of her purse and carefully applied it onto her plump lips.

"Oh, I get it," I said. "You like him."

"NO! No, I do not!" she argued. "He just, I don't know…whenever I look at him, he makes my stomach churn."

"Are you sure that's not vomit?" I asked curiously.

"SHUT UP!" she laughed. "You are so mean to him. Why don't you two get along?"

I shrugged, pulling into the hospital. "We never did."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't change that." Her eyes were big and filled with hope. "Come on George, I mean you are my best friend, and Alex is…"

"He's what?" I inquired pulling into my usual parking spot…right next to Izzie's.

"He's a good guy," she finally answered after a few moments. "Even you have to admit that."

"Yep, sure," I replied sarcastically. Rolling my eyes, I pulled the keys out of the ignition and made my way towards the hospital.

"You know if you just give him a chance you two could be really close…" Lexie said as she caught up with me.

"Why don't you focus your energy on something else? Like Meredith for example," I shot at her, pleased by the tone of my voice.

"Ouch that hurt! And plus, Meredith and I are good."

I couldn't help but laugh at this comment. Sure they grew closer, but they were in no way, shape, or form "good." "Yeah right, keep dreaming Lex."

"What's that supposed to mean Mr. I'm-always-the-victim-in-everything pants?!"

"I'm just saying you and Mer will never be buddy-buds. She's a very…closed off person."

"That still doesn't mean she can't let me in. She's let you in, and Cristina, and Izzie, and even Alex!" she spat back.

I could tell she was upset, but I couldn't stop. The thought of her and Alex Karev disgusted me. He was a total pig, Lexie didn't deserve that. She was sweet and caring, the exact opposite of Alex. She deserved so much more, so much better. "Fine, sorry forget it."

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?" she asked angrily.

"Me?!" I yelled, "ALEX is the jerk!"

"Oh my God! You _really _have to get over him!"

"I'm just trying to protect you Lexie! He is going to hurt you, just like he hurt Izzie."

"Oh right, Izzie…of course. Everything relates back to fricken Izzie!" Her voice was enraged with anger, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "You know what George; call me when you stop acting like an ass!"

I ignored the pounding of my heart as she turned away and stormed into the hospital

* * *

"Mrs. Weckter, 33 years old…came in complaining of severe headaches. We did some scans and we think she may have a tumor in her central lobe," one intern correctly stated as he tucked his notepads into his jacket.

"Very good Dr. Newton, please explain the protocol to Mrs. Weckter and do further studies."

"It would be my pleasure Dr. O'Malley."

I couldn't help but smile. I was exactly like that when I was an intern, a suck up, and when it came to Dr. Bailey, I still was.

As I exited the room I bumped into Callie.

"Oh hey," she said as she took a long sip of her coffee. "Have you seen Mark anywhere?"

I shook my head. "No, he may be in surgery."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She let out a heavy sigh then backed up into an open elevator. I followed, and noticed the eye liner and lipstick she was wearing.

"Why are you so dress-upy?" I asked, focusing my eyes on her perfectly curled hair.

"Hmmm?" she questioned, pressing her lips together. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," I smiled. "Got a date?"

"No, no, nothing like that." She let out a nervous laugh. "Maybe I just felt like dressing up."

I nodded sarcastically then gave her a reassuring grin. "Well you look nice."

She grinned. "Thanks, and so do you."

I shrugged. "It's the haircut."

"You're such a dork," she joked shaking her head. Suddenly the doors clicked open and in came the one person I thought I would never have to deal with again…Mr. Torres.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate all the reviews. Hoped you liked this chapter, I tried my best...I'm not a huge George fan so I hope I did okay. (but i really like the lexie/george interaction) anyways review please and i cannot wait till it's meredith's turn again!!! hehe, i love her! 


	8. Meredith Grey

Meredith

_Time to get up, time to get up _the creepy computer voice stated as I blinked my eyes, trying my best to adjust to the sunshine. I quickly slammed my alarm clock and the noise disappeared. The sun was bright, too bright. My head was pounding_. You definitely have a hangover_ I thought to myself. All I remembered about the following night was the loud music, the shots, and the hot guy I met…man was he hot. I let out a loud yawn and turned my body around. To my complete shock, the hot guy was right next to me. In spite of myself I started screaming. He immediately jerked out of his sleep and looked up, astonished. "Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

I pulled the blanket over my naked body (God I was so drunk I didn't even notice I was _naked_!?) "Who the hell are you?" I asked defensively, but I didn't need to. I knew who he was, or at least I knew I met him at the club with Cristina and he was ridiculously sexy (seriously, multiply Josh Duhamel by ten and you've got my guy) But I stopped my one night stands. Ever since Derek left, I just…stopped. I had no clue why, but I did.

He smiled and I felt like smacking that wise ass grin right off his face. "I'm Michael, remember? We met last night."

"Oh…" I muttered. "So I'm guessing we had sex last night?"

He nodded his grin widening. "Yes, yes we did…and you were very good."

I gasped, and tightened my grip on the blanket. "Well FYI, I stopped doing this a long time ago."

"Doing what?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to the left, a gesture that made my literally melt.

"Uhm…this." I motioned at my naked body. "The one night stands, I stopped those."

"Really?" he asked. I could tell he was mocking me, and I would've kicked him out right then and there but- oh God- he was way too hot.

I had to regain my composure; I couldn't fall for this guy. He was probably an ass anyway. "Yeah, so you can leave now."

"Ouch," he smiled. "I've never been kicked out of bed before."

"Well I am so glad I am your first. Bye." I wove my hand at him, but he completely ignored the hint.

"What's your name?"

"What?" Why did he want to know my name, we were never going to see each other again.

"What is…your name?" He moved closer, and I instantly stopped breathing.

"Uh, Meredith…why?"

He let out a small laugh. "I just wanted to know your name."

He reached for his clothes, which were sprawled out all over the floor, and began to put them on. I took in his abs and muscles. "Work out much," I mumbled to myself. He turned around. "What's that?" "Oh, nothing…" I felt my cheeks, they were flaming hot. _Keep it together Meredith_. I quickly put on my robe and went out to the kitchen. I had to splash some water on my face or something. As I reached the sink, I quickly sprayed droplets of water on my cheeks. My breath was heavy and my heart was thumping inside my chest. I hadn't felt like that in a long time…not since Derek.

"Hey," he said, causing me to jump. "Can I make you breakfast?" He made his way around the kitchen, grinning the entire way.

"Uhm…I thought I told you to leave."

"I'll leave, but I'm offering to make you breakfast." He was already gathering eggs, pancake batter, and cups.

"Doesn't look like you plan on leaving," I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you have strawberries?" He obviously didn't take no for an answer.

"No and no you can't make me breakfast." This guy had to leave, I was done with men.

"Hmmm." He placed his hand on his chin and walked right up to me, face to face. "Then I guess I'll go, if you want me to leave _that_ bad."

"I do," I nodded, trying my best to remain in control.

He smiled, the corners around his emerald eyes crinkling. "Alright, goodbye Meredith." Before he left he slipped a business card into my hand then disappeared through the front door.

_Michael Lexington._

_Senior Vice President_

_Telephone: 342-63700_

"A banker...a very hot, smart banker,"I said as I read the card. _Well that's just perfect._

_

* * *

Call him or not call him, call him or not call him_ I repeated this sentence over and over in my head. If I called him, everything could change. I swore off guys! If I didn't call him, my life would remain exactly the same. 

"Hey, what happened with you last night?" Cristina asked as she caught up with me at the coffee cart.

"Uhm…I had a one night stand." Might as well get it over with.

"Shut up!" She was grinning from ear to ear though I noticed her eyes were tired and her skin was a shade lighter than usual.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal." I sipped on my coffee, enjoying the feeling of the hot drink against my tongue. "Hey are you okay? You look like crap."

She looked up, her brown eyes wide and glistening with tears. "Oh my God, Cristina what happened?" The only thing Cristina would cry over would be her mother showing up or…or Burke showing up.

"Uhm…" she rubbed her eyes, hoping the tears would evaporate. "Someone came to the house last night."

"Who?"

"Take a guess." Her sullen voice gave it away…it was Burke.

"He came ba-"

"YES!" she screamed, cutting me off. "That son of a bitch showed up at your house and wanted to talk to ME!"

"What did you do?" This was a crisis, an absolute major crisis.

"I slammed the door in his face and shut the shades. Izzie thought I was nuts but I didn't care. He had no right showing up."

"Wow, Cristina…I'm really sorry."

"It's that stupid reunion! He's only coming because the friggen chief invited him! GOD, WHERE IS THE JUSTICE?!"

"It's alright." I massaged her back. "Everything will be fine."

"Well I'm not going." Oh no.

"No, Cristina you have to go. I'm going with CLARK! I need you to come!"

"Well too bad! You can handle Clark, I cannot handle Burke!" She crossed her arms over her chest and snatched the coffee out of my hands.

"Yes, you can! You are Cristina, you can do anything."

"Nope, sorry…I am not going." She took the last gulp of my coffee and threw it in the trash can.

I sighed, it was no use. I couldn't convince her. "Fine," I answered, defeated. "You win."

"I need a surgery." She quickly got up and headed towards the elevators, determined to find a surgery.

I growled in frustration. I couldn't go to this reunion without her. There was no way I could handle Clark for that many hours! I needed a back up, someone to go with me to keep me sane. Then, out of nowhere, the tiny business card in my pocket slipped out. It floated towards the ground and rested gently on my sneaker. Call him. I snatched the card from the ground and grabbed my cell phone. My hands were shaking, and the numbers seemed a lot smaller than usual. Holding the phone to my ear I cleared my throat. I was nervous.

"Michael Lexington's office, this is Lacey speaking how may I help you?" a kind woman's voice answered on the other line.

"Uhm hi, is Michael available. It's uhm Meredith Grey."

"Hold please."

Quiet music filled the line. I tapped my foot impatiently. This was stupid, so completely stupid. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hang up. Michael was…different. Maybe he was exactly what I needed. "Hello?" his voice filled the speaker and my heart began thumping ferociously.

"Uh, hi Michael, it's Meredith from this morning."

Even though I couldn't see him, I swore I heard him smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. I know I skipped the chief but that's planned. I'm doing him at the very end. But anways, I love Michael. I really really do, and he really likes Meredith and she really likes him so I'm really excited to see where this goes. (lots of reallys right?) Hehe. Hopefully you remember who he is from the Cristina chapter. Speaking of Cristina, Burke was the one at the door. Uh-oh. What's going to happen with that? Keep reviewing and you shall soon see.**


	9. Derek Shepherd

Derek

The airport was dry and sticky, the summer weather slowly coming towards a heed. I looked over at Amy who was flapping her hand frantically around her face. I smiled, the dark curls covering my eyes. I really had to cut it…

"Hot?"

She looked over, a mocking smile playing on her lips. "Always," she laughed grabbing a water bottle.

"I still don't understand why you want to go down there 3 weeks before the actual reunion!" I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Seattle isn't that great."

"Well I've never been," she shrugged, hugging her suitcase. "Plus don't you want to see your old friends?"

"The only friends I had back there were Mark and Burke. Mark is here and Burke is God knows where…"

"_Two_ friends?!" she exclaimed horrified. "Oh my gosh! That's crazy!"

"Hey! I had…other issues," I mumbled, my mind drifting back to Meredith.

"Well, that's a little embarrassing if you ask me," she said matter-of-factly, pulling her hair up in a loose bun. "Oh and do you know what else is embarrassing? Your hair!"

"I know, I know," I murmured, shaking my fingers through the thick, tangled mess. "I'll cut it…soon."

"You better!" she warned, standing up at the call of our flight number. "It's seriously getting out of control."

I nodded, staring down at her engagement ring. So many questions swarmed in my mind. What would they say? What would Meredith say? Should I even tell her that I'm engaged? It scared the hell out of me. In less than 7 hours I would be seeing the only person I really ever loved.

"Ready?" she asked, pushing the sticky strands of hair out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep," I responded, grabbing her suitcase. Walking onto the airplane I knew there was no turning back, no starting over. After all, there never was.

* * *

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the chilly Seattle air. It looked exactly the same, almost as if it had been waiting for me to return. "I can't believe I'm back here." 

"Derek, its freezing!" Amy stuttered, pulling her jacket closer to her body. "You could have told me to dress for December!"

I wrapped my arms around her, simply happy to be back in this city. "You'll get used to it," I assured her, signaling a cab.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, snuggling closer to me, her breath forming small clouds in the air.

"Derek Shepherd?" a low voice spoke behind me. I grinned, knowing exactly who was speaking my name…

Turning around, I couldn't help but laugh in astonishment. "Preston Burke," I shook my head, "Where the hell have you been?!"

* * *

"So after I left San Diego," Burke explained biting into his sandwich, "I went to LA and you wouldn't believe who I saw there…" 

"Addison?" I guessed taking a sip of my diet coke. I couldn't believe I had stumbled upon him, my best friend, from all those years ago.

"Yep!" he nodded, "I couldn't believe it. She's working in some clinic thing, really stupid if you ask me, but there was a hospital nearby so I took a job and for some reason I ended back at Seattle Grace."

"Wow, how long have you been working for Richard?" I asked, holding onto Amy who seemed fully invested in the story.

"Oh…" His facial features softened as he leaned in. "I sort of came last week and uhm…went to see Cristina," he coughed causing me to burst out laughing.

"No you didn't! Did she tare your bones off?"

"She slammed the door on my face," he laughed, shaking his head. "I was stupid to even think she would…I don't know."

"Who's Cristina?" Amy inquired, taking a chip off my plate. "Your ex?"

"His very pushy, very frank ex," I answered for him. "She could kill you and make it look like a complete accident."

"Ohh, I want to meet her!" she replied enthusiastically. "Can we Derek?"

"We'll see," I said through clenched teeth, even though I knew the answer was clear. I could never ever EVER see Cristina Yang after what happened the day I left…

"_So your doing it AGAIN!?" she angrily accused me, preventing me any entrance to my car. _

"_Cristina, just let me go. It's for the best…" I tried, knowing it was no use._

"_BULLSHIT!" she yelled, "You broke her heart way too many times!"_

"_I can't stay here!" I screamed, trying my best to make her go away. "Just let me go…I'm done."_

"_YOU'RE DONE?!" she exclaimed, "You know what SHEPHERD, you are a coward and an ass! She doesn't deserve a guy like you! In fact…NO ONE does!"_

"_SHE CHEATED ON ME!" I yelled, my throat becoming itchy and muffled._

"_ONLY CAUSE __**YOU**__ CHEATED ON HER!" she shot right back. _

"_I DIDN'T! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" I choked my voice braking. _

"_I know enough," she responded, moving to the side. "But you better not come back again or I swear to God!"_

"_No worries there," I quickly attacked, sliding into my car and driving away, leaving it all behind. _

* * *

The hospital was the same, nothing was different. The entrance still looked exactly like it did six years ago, the smell still lingered, the gossiping nurses were still there, everything was the same… 

"Are you ready?" Amy asked, grabbing my hand. "I know it can be nerve racking."

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. "This is fine."

I took my first step, bringing me closer to the hospital I once knew, once loved.

"Well Burke was nice," Amy smiled, obviously trying to take my mind off re-meeting all the people I abandoned.

"Yeah," I agreed, opening the glass doors. "He's a brilliant surgeon."

"I heard," she nodded looking around the huge waiting room. "Wow…this is so much bigger than New York's!"

"That's because New York has about a thousand hospitals and Seattle really only has this one, if you want good care at least," I explained, taking her towards the elevators. _The elevators…_

"Oh, I get it." She quickly pressed the arrow facing up and began to look through the many pictures inhabiting the walls. "Hey, come here," she motioned towards me. "Don't you know most of these surgeons?"

I looked down the list and nodded. The majority of them I knew, and to be quite frank the majority of them sucked compared to me.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed pointing to a female doctor. "I read about her in some medical journal…she's supposed to be amazing!"

I looked closer at the large picture and felt like fainting. "Oh…that's, that's Meredith Grey," I cleared my throat, avoiding the itching feeling around my neck.

"Yeah that's it! Grey!" she exclaimed, finding her floor number on the brochure she picked up. "She's on the 5th floor, on the surgical wing. Can we meet her?"

"No," I answered almost too quickly, pressing down on the arrow again and again.

"Why not?" she asked, completely taken back. "You said you knew her and she's-"

"I said no," I retorted, clenching my jaw. "Let's just go to the chief's office and be done with everything."

"Fine," she said bluntly, shaking her head. "Whatever."

"Come on Amy don't do this," I groaned.

"Do what?" she shot, "_I_ am not doing anything! You are just acting like a total ass!"

"I just don't want to see her! Is that so bad?" I asked urgently, my hands in the air.

"Well then there _must_ be a reason?! Why don't you want to see her?"

"Because…because…I don't know I just don't!" I knew it wasn't a good answer. In fact, it was a horrible answer. But she was right, _why _didn't I want to see her?

"Ugh!" she moaned, stepping into the crowded elevator.

I quickly joined her, bumping into random people and surgeons, the cramped elevator becoming even smaller.

"I just don't get it," she shook her head after the elevator doors clicked shut. "She's a brilliant surgeon! And on top of that she's neuro! _YOUR _specialty!"

"Look, we had a pretty…shady past I guess and I just don't feel like digging that up again. Can we just drop this, please?" I pleaded.

"Fine!" she exhaled, rolling her eyes. "But we are definitely seeing these other doctors."

"Okay, okay," I agreed, leaning against the door.

"Does anyone know where billing is?" a small woman's voice asked behind me.

"The basement," I responded. Only I was joined by another voice. When I turned my head, a look of shock inhabited my face. _Oh my God. _It was Meredith's.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But the reunion is coming and AHHH Derek and Meredith are in the same elevator...TOGETHER! How ironic right? Hehe but anyways, apparanly Meredith cheated on Derek but only cause Derek cheated on her? Hmmm something is not right there. So you will see what happened and what WILL happen when you click that tiny review button **


	10. Meredith G

Meredith

It had been an incredibly hard day at work and I was seriously in no mood for any more surgeries (which is totally out of character for a surgeon but whatever.) And on top of that, the elevator was packed with discharged patients, lab technicians, and even a bickering couple. If you can imagine, my head was pounding.

"Where's billing?" I heard an older woman ask.

I rolled my eyes. Why did no one know where billing was?! It was pathetic really. I mean couldn't you tell it would be in the BASEMENT! Nevertheless, I swallowed my anger and answered calmly, "The basement."

I hadn't known it at the time but _apparently _someone else answered the question because when I looked up I saw the one man I had finally let go of.

_Oh. My. God!_

I stood there paralyzed, my feet frozen into place. He looked equally shocked, his jaw dropping down.

I instantly turned my head, hoping maybe he didn't recognize. But of course he did and of course _they _were the bickering couple.

"Derek, come on let's go," the woman next to him pleaded, pulling on his sleeve.

_Wow…she's pretty _I thought to myself, and immediately bit my tongue.

"Uhm, right, let's…let's go," he stumbled with his words, his eyes still fixed on me. As she led him out, I glanced up, and for a second everything just…dissolved; it was just him and I…after all these years, after all the tears, it was just us. Once they disappeared I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I shut my eyes. Leaning back on the hard wall my head swarmed with so many questions. Why was he back? Who was that girl with him? Why were they arguing? Why did she hold his hand? I was so absorbed in my thoughts I barely heard the beeping of my phone.

Jolting out of my daydreaming I quickly answered, "Hello?" Hopefully, whoever was on the other line didn't notice the cracking of my voice.

"Hey," a breezy voice responded, "What's up?"

"Uhm…who is this?" I asked, pressing my palm against my hot head.

"Michael…remember?"

"Michael?" I slowly questioned my focus not on the phone call but on Derek.

"One night stand Michael…" he continued, obviously confused that I had no clue who he was.

"OH!" I exclaimed, realizing for the first time I was alone in the elevator. "Right! Hey, uhm sorry I was just a little…I don't know, I'm tried. So yeah…nothing's up with me…how about you?" _God Meredith do you have to ramble?!_

He chuckled, "I'm fine…I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight."

"Dinner? Tonight?" My breath was going up and down and I seriously had no idea if he could understand me.

"Yeah, there is this great restaurant down the road. I could pick you up around 8. After all I know where you live," he suggested, his flirty attitude shining through his voice.

"Ha, well I don't know I'd have to check." _Lie_. I knew exactly what I was doing, absolutely nothing. And the fact that I couldn't say yes made me sick.

"That's fine, just call me back."

"Okay, I will…bye." I quickly snapped my phone and let my back sag down the wall. I hit the floor hard, wrapping my hands around my knees. "Why is this happening," I whispered.

Pulling my pager out, I quickly dialed Cristina's extension, dialing 9-11 Emergency. (Pretty dramatic I know but this was crucial.)

Suddenly, the doors clicked open and in walked the gorgeous woman from earlier.

"Hey," she smiled at me, probably thinking I'm mental or something. Seriously, I was sitting on the floor of an elevator, my hands wrapped around my knees looking like I had just seen a ghost…talk about crazy.

"Hi," I said, quickly returning to my regular standing position. "Sorry about that, I just…therapy for a surgeon."

She nodded, a soft smile planted on her face. "I know the type…my boyfriend's a surgeon."

Girlfriend!? She was Derek's GIRLFRIEND?! "Oh…who?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Derek Shepherd," she announced proudly, clicking down on one of the many buttons. "He went off talking to the chief so I decided to roam around this place."

"Oh Dr. Shepherd…yeah I heard about him." This was beyond pathetic.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a…work-o-holic I guess," she half laughed, looking down at her tiny feet.

"Really?" I asked sincerely. Sure he loved his job but I would have never classified him as obsessive.

"Definitely," she nodded, "But I guess that's normal. He's a hard worker. He's going to be a great husband."

I began to choke-literally.

"Woo are you okay?" She quickly grabbed my arms, patting my back like I was some inept little infant who couldn't control their coughs.

I quickly regained my composure. Once my fit of complete humiliation faded, I pulled her arms away and smiled. "Thanks, sorry that was…sorry."

She grinned. "What's your name?"

"Meredith," I replied, my hand massaging my scratchy throat. "Yours?"

"Amy," she said, shaking my hand.

_Finally_, the doors of the elevator began to slip open…

And that's when I saw it; that beautiful diamond ring on her left hand finger. He was going to _marry_ her.

"Well this is my stop," she shrugged, beginning to step off. "It was nice speaking with you."

"Wait your marrying him?" I pressured, placing my hand at the rim of the doors, blocking her from leaving. I prayed I didn't seem too desperate.

"Uhm yeah…" she started, looking a little freaked out by my sudden change of behavior.

"You're _marrying_ him?!" I repeated, shaking my head. How could he be getting married?!

"Why is that a problem?" she asked, her voice more forceful than before.

I didn't want to cause a scene. In fact, it was not my place to cause a scene but…I couldn't help it. Derek was going to marry HER!

"No," I surrendered, stepping back into the elevator. "I just…never mind. Congratulations."

She gave me a quick nod, "Thanks."

I watched her leave, my stomach doing complete flips. He was getting married. He was getting married!!

Right as the doors were about to shut, a hand flew in between, causing the sudden motion to cease.

To my complete shock, Amy was standing there…and she wasn't looking at me like I was some complete mental nutcase. She was looking at me as if, as if…as if I was her hero?

"OH. MY. GOD!" she screamed, "YOUR MEREDITH GREY! _THE_ MEREDITH GREY!"

"Uhm what?" I asked, tensing up against her fast embrace.

"Oh my gosh!" she laughed, jumping up and down, "I'm sorry, I'm not crazy it's just…I'm a HUGE fan of yours! I'm studying your book at the moment and it is _fantastic_! Just…wow!!"

I let out a smothered laugh and tried to thank her…but her quick hugs and sudden screams really didn't allow me to do much of anything.

"AMY! WE NEED TO GO! OUR DINNER RESERVATION IS…" a strong voice commanded, stopping short when he saw who his _fiancé_ was with.

I looked up, face to face with _him_ for the first time.

"Oh…" he trailed, looking between the two of us.

"DEREK!" Amy yelled, grabbing his arm. "THIS IS MEREDITH GREY! THE ONE I WANTED TO SEE!"

"Right," he nodded, avoiding my eyes completely.

"Well go on," she urged him, "Say hello! You're always telling me how much you love her work!" She then turned towards me, a huge smile plastered to her already flawless face. "He's a huge fan of yours. I swear he has a collection of your books piled up to-"

"AMY!" he yelled, jerking her away. "Let's go."

"Why don't you want to say something?!" she asked, the frustration piling up in her voice.

Derek sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before facing me-and actually _looking_ at me-for the first time in over six years. He extended his hand. "Hi I'm Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you." His eyes were big, obviously trying to send me a message to go along with whatever sick twisted game we were playing

I shook it hesitantly, images of our past flashing before my eyes. "Meredith Grey, I'm a big fan of yours as well."

Amy smiled. "Aw, how cute! Isn't that so odd Derek? I was talking with her then I suddenly remembered she's MEREDITH GREY!"

"Yeah, very odd," he answered, turning away from me. I didn't know why, but this small gesture filled me with grief. "Well we got to go because our dinner is at 8 and we're already late so…" he continued, grabbing Amy's hand.

"Oh okay," she replied enthusiastically. Her perkiness was getting on my last nerve. "It was an honor meeting you," she smiled, shaking my hand a little _too_ hard.

"Likewise," I responded, returning the grin.

"Yeah nice meeting you," he nodded, heading out the elevator with _her_.

Right as they were about to exit I yelled, "Oh and Derek?"

He turned around, his eyes a shade darker than before. "What?"

"Thanks for disappearing for six years."

Then _click_…the elevator doors closed.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry updates have been slacking lately. Anyways, remember how I said the characters POV will come up depending on how the story goes? Well this was a time when I had to change the orders so just be aware of that. The next chapter is gonna be Alex and I hope you remember his whole thing about his father and kissing Izzie and all that fun stuff so stay tuned and please review!!! (cause seriously dude your reviews are AMAZING!!)**


End file.
